Empty
by lemonshavedice
Summary: Sakura has felt full in the past. She's loved Naruto and Sasuke to the point where life felt complete. But now, they're beyond her grasp and life hasn't ever felt quite so empty. For mature audiences only due to content.


**Don't own Naruto**

**Rated MA for lemon**

**Some questionable content**

"Yesss," escaped the breathy moan from her parted lips as Lee continued to drive into the beautiful woman. She loved feeling his chiseled chest pressed tightly against her breasts as he relentlessly pounded into her most sacred spot.

"Sakura-chan!" the man called as he picked up his pace further yet, "I'm cumming!"

Sakura's mouth widened into a sensual O as both she and her lover experienced nirvana together, his cock inside her sopping vagina, filling it with his seed. He filled her to the brim, his tongue filling her mouth, but she still felt so empty. Even as they lay down together to sleep, his hardness still inside her warmth, she found it impossible to forget that this wasn't Sasuke or Naruto. No, Sasuke was dead and Naruto married. That she wasn't married, or even in a relationship. And that despite being so wondrously full, she was still so horribly empty.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" she called out to him. It hadn't been long after Madara had finally been vanquished, a few days, and he was currently working with alliance ninja to help rebuild what had been damaged in the war.

"Sakura." He was as cold as ever on the outside, but he had noticed her change. She hadn't interrupted the fight to fawn over him. She wasn't weak anymore. She was worthy to talk to.

"I was wondering if you wanted to meet up for lunch later this week to talk?" she asked, half expecting him to turn her down as he always had in the past.

"I can't, Sakura." Her eyes dimmed a little, but it seemed as if she hadn't expected anymore. "But I'd be glad to go out for dinner or drinks this weekend."

"Sure! How about Saturday at nine then, at Taki's?"

"That sounds good." He noticed his name being called to help out some of the other ninja who were working. "I'll see you then."

It had been a long wait for the weekend to come and Sakura had dressed up a little for the event, wearing an appropriate, though flirty, civilian dress. Sasuke had, likewise, shown up in a nice shirt and some dark jeans. It had started with food before they had a few drinks, loosening up through the whole thing until, somehow, they ended up at her place.

It all started out with some cuddling that quickly changed as he rubbed her firm ass and she released a drunken moan. It proceeded forward as he sneaked a hand under her top tease her breast while his mouth smothered hers. His finger gently teased her areola in circles before he mercilessly pinched it, her squeak of pain turning to mewls of pleasure as his other hand started to play with her steadily moistening pussy lips. He listened as her breath hitched, smirking into her mouth as he curled his fingers inside of her, causing her to explode in pleasure and collapse forward in his embrace.

By the time the white spots finally faded from her vision Sasuke had already stood up, gently stroking his member in front of her face, waiting for her to recover. He grabbed the back of her head, vaguely noticing the way her soft pink locks felt in his hand. He dragged her towards his dick and, maybe it was the alcohol in her system, but she eagerly took the tip in her mouth. She hadn't really had any experience with this kind of thing before, but she was eager to do her best as she could in her current state.

She massaged the head of his member with her lips before backing off and trying something she'd always heard about. With one hand she attempted to massage his sack, something he approved of if his hum of contentment meant anything. With her second, she reached under her skirt to her own wetness. She licked it. It was slightly salty after a hard day's work, but, as she had noticed with the head, it wasn't a bad flavor. She continued to eagerly please him as two fingers pumped into her slit. His finger continued to comb through her hair until he pulled her back.

Her wide, innocent, emerald eyes stared up at him as he brought her lips to the tip of his dick once more. She opened her mouth and he pulled her closer. She took in a few inches, the most she could manage. She used her free hand to stroke the rest, but he continued to pull on her head. She put her hands against his thighs, pushing back, but he had none of it. She had no choice but to try to loosen up her throat as she slowly took more in until her nose touched his hair. He held her there as she gagged until she finally got a breath of air. Sasuke just groaned in pleasure as she alternated breathing and swallowing, her body naturally attempting to get rid of the obstruction in her throat.

It may have been uncomfortable for her, and she may have been inexperienced, but it felt like heaven to Sasuke. It was partly the feeling of how her throat massaged his prick, but part of it was just the sensuality of the entire moment as her eyes stared up at him. The final part, possibly what got him off the most, was the feeling of authority as he controlled how her head bobbed up and down on his length. Likewise, now that she was able to breathe again, she was just as excited as he was. It was a fulfillment of a teenage fantasy and, now that she was getting used to it, the feeling of his dick down her throat was something she felt she could get addicted to. Besides that, it was his control over her that was truly intoxicating. He was using her like a tool, fucking her throat, and it was making her dripping wet.

Soon, marks spread from his cursed seal, covering his torso and constantly moving. His smirk became almost cruel as he slammed her face to his torso suddenly, his prick twitching as he came down her throat, pulling out halfway through and finishing off by spraying some into her mouth, some onto her face, and his final spurt onto her now abundant breasts. She was shocked, having gagged on his initial burst of semen, but absently swallowed what made it into her mouth, only realizing too late that she actually rather enjoyed its taste. It was salty, but there was something just so distinctly masculine about it that she could help but feel the fire between her loins flaring hotter. She wiped up into her hands what was one her face and breasts and scooped it into her mouth, licking off every finger in a dirty way that was very unlike how innocent she had been until now.

He lay her back on the couch, being surprisingly gentle for having his cursed mark activated, before ripping her skirt and quickly pulling her panties down her legs. This time he decided to have a taste, grabbing her ass to pull her closer as he sniffed at her honeypot. He licked a full circle around her slit, not actually touching it, teasing her mercilessly. She thrust her hips forward, pleading for his attention. "Beg for it," he coldly demanded.

"S-sasuke!" she screamed as she tried to pull his mouth closer to her entrance. "Please!"

"Of course," he smirked, running his tongue from the base of her slit all the way to her exposed pleasure button, very lightly nibbling it. It was painful, it was unexpected, but even without penetrating her with his tongue, she came once more. Her legs spasmed in her orgasm as she went to heaven once more. He licked his lips at her taste before standing up, ready to do the deed.

By the time she realized what was going to happen, it was already too late. "Sasuke, n-no!" she screamed. She may be drunk, she may be feeling the utmost pleasure, and she may want to be dominated deep inside, but she couldn't admit it to herself. But that didn't matter as he sheathed his dick in her pussy, her back arching and her legs wrapping around his back as he broke through her maidenhead. All that mattered was that he was pounding her into submission and that she loved it. Her fingers clawed at his back and his seal enhanced claws tore shallowly into her as the couch underneath creaked and moved from his mighty efforts. His tongue dominated her mouth, bruising her succulent lips, as she could do nothing but enjoy the beating her body was taking from this bestial lover. She came yet again, her insides fluttering around his firm rod, pulling him in, resisting him pulling out, but he hadn't yet come.

He flipped her over so that she lay on her stomach but her arms were to weak to support her any longer so she lay with her breasts tight against the couch - the rough leather surface teasing her even further as it rubbed against her sensitive nipples. He eagerly sucked the finger he provided for her lonely mouth while he thrust in from behind. His free hand slapped her ass before grasping it firmly as she squealed in response to his abuse.

She had never felt so full, so complete, before. She didn't mean the amazing man meat in her slit or the finger in her mouth, but there was something that made her feel right with the world when he was with her. They could have just fallen asleep on the couch and she would have felt the same, but she didn't regret this path by any means. She had at first regretted the loss of her virginity, but now, and for as long as she lived, she would have no such regrets.

"Say my name!" he bellowed as he screwed her into the couch, the furniture legs protesting fiercely. "Say it, slut!"

"Sasuke!" she screamed in bliss as his essence poured into her abused womb. He continued thrusting as he dragged out her orgasm and his own before finally pausing inside of her. He gently pulled his penis out from her loving cavern, the lips of her abused slit leaking his essence before he stood up and carried her to her bed. He flopped down onto the mattress with her and pulled her close, his cursed seal finally having receded.

"I'm sorry," he softly told her as one hand reached over her still overstimulated body. "You're no slut." He ran his hand along her side. "I didn't know you hadn't had a man before. I'm sorry."

She rolled over into his embrace and gently kissed him on the lips. "It's okay. I loved it."

* * *

They had gone out for a while, several months, in fact. They had similar sex on and off, times where he made love to her and times where he just fucked her, but she loved it all and he loved her and she loved him. Somehow, she hadn't gotten pregnant through their experience, but that hadn't really ever been much of a concern either way. One day Ino came over to talk with her, told her that Sasuke had, apparently, been ring shopping. Sakura looked forward to what that could mean but, the very next day he had been called away on an A-rank mission. She had waited impatiently for the week it was supposed to take, and then for another week. And then a month. A search team had been sent out, but they never found his body. The most they found was a battleground that showed signs of both ration and katon jutsu - Sasuke's calling card.

Officially, he had been declared MIA, but she knew better. If he was taken captive, he would rather kill himself and end the sharingan with a self destructive technique than let an enemy have either his body for breeding or his eyes to implant in others. Everyone told her that he could come back some day, but she knew better. He was dead from either the fight or his own hands. When she realized that, a pit formed in her stomach that seemed to be truly bottomless. She had never felt so empty.

**Okay guys, this was my first real lemon and I must say that I'm not sure how it turned out. PM or review me so I can improve. This is likely to have one or two more chapters, but this story isn't my priority over my other penname which has my nonlemon stories. Also, this had had only light spell checking so it might need light editing in the future.**


End file.
